ForesterEly vacation
by tempest365
Summary: what would happen if the fosters and the elys went on a vaca? only jake no brothersSamJake
1. A vaca with who?

**ok this is a story based on a dream I had so bare with me if it takes awhile to update _What dose fate have in store for us. _Won't but updated often because I have run out of ideas, so if you have any on how you think it should let me know because you're my readers you should have a say in it. I set the base so tell me what you want and I'll try.**

_Forester's:_

"Sam" called Grace

"Coming" Sam yelled back. Some thing was going on she knew it Dad had been acting weird all week.

_Dinner:_

"Sam" said Dad "We're going on a vacation to California."

"What" said Sam staring at her father he never wanted to leave the ranch?

"Yes, we'll be leaving tomorrow, but your Gram has decided not to come. In fact we'll be going with the Ely's. Well Luke, Maxine, and Jake to be exact."

Sam stared at her father. He could not be serious. A vacation with JAKE! Now that was nuts.

"Oh, you'll love it Sam" Sad Bryanna finally speaking. "We're going to be practically right on the beach!"

"We'll" asked Sam. "How long are we staying?"

"One week, it should be a perfect ending to your summer vacation" replied Bryanna.

Well thought Sam one week. I can put up with Jake for one week. Even though he might be even more over protective if she went swimming in the ocean. What ever thought Sam that's his problem. Maybe she could even get him to loosen up and have fun for once in his life. Yeh thought Sam this would be fun!

There was something else but Sam could not put her finger on it?

_Dinner at the Ely's:_

"Jake" said Maxine Ely. "We're going on a vacation to California with the Forester's."

Jake just stared open mouthed at his mother, fork half way to his mouth.

"Grace will not be coming, neither will your brothers, they will be staying here to watch the ranch." Said Mrs. Ely

A vacation with his best friend that was just plain weird. "How long will we be gone?" he asked.

"One week" replied Luke, Jake's father.

"We leave tomorrow at 3:00 in the morning" Mrs. Ely supplying the answer Jake's next question. "Then we meet the Forester's at the bag check."

"How long is the flight?" asked Jake

"About an Hour and a Half." Replied Mr. Ely

Well thought Jake this won't be so bad. Other than the fact that he had never been on a plane before the thought was….nerve wracking. Sam now her he could put up with for one week.


	2. bad flight

**Check my profile for coming story's, PLEASE that is the only way you'll understand how they run.**

_Airport:_

Sam was sitting with Jake at gate 10, she was really exited this vacation was going to be fun. Unfortunately Sam and Jake were going to get stuck next to each other on the plane in the very back of the plane. "Jake, have you ever been on an airplane?" asked Sam. She had known Jake for along time and could not remember him ever taking a trip on an airplane.

"No" replied Jake "why?"

"No reason I was just wondering." This was going to be one interesting plane ride Sam could already tell.

_Flying:_

Before they took of Sam offered Jake some gum.

"Here" said Sam "you're going to need this for your ears."

Jake raised an eyebrow at her.

"When you fly your ears some times pop from the air pressure and it might hurt, the gum helps."

"Thanks" said Jake taking a piece.

Once they were in the air Jake mumbled "Wake me when it's over."

"Okay" replied Sam settling down to read her book.

About a half a hour after take off they ran into some turbulence.

Wow thought Sam that was hard turbulence.

"What's going on?" asked a drowsy Jake.

"Turbulence" replied Sam

Jake gave her a confused look. "What?"

"It's kind of like bumps on the air, it make the plane bounce around a little"

"Oh." Jake closed his eyes again.

Then suddenly the plane stared to get knocked around really hard.

Sam griped the seat.

Jake's eyes flew open.

Then the plane felt like it were dropping out of the sky. "Ahhh" screamed Sam along with about half the plane. She grabbed Jake's arm in fear, he didn't seem to notice. He was to busy trying to stay calm.

When the plane finally stopped the pilot came over the intercom. "Sorry about that we're getting bounced around pretty hard."

"Sam" said Jake "Your cutting off the circulation in my arm."

"Sorry" she said

Later in the flight the plane got thrown to the right.

Sam screamed and hugged Jake's arm. She was terrified. "Jake I'm Scared."

"Your scared at lest this is not your first time on a plane" he retorted.

"Well I beg your pardon if those times we never ran into a storm."

"Stop bickering you two I can only hear your tones and know your fighting so stop what ever it is." Said a very annoyed Wyatt from in front if them.

"Could you let go of my arm now" asked Jake

"No"

"Why" wined Jake annoyed

"Because until we land we're going to be bouncing around an I need something to hold on to and your arm is that thing" she retorted

For the rest of the flight until they landed Jake grumbled and Sam clung to him like Velcro.


	3. Day at the beach

When the Foresters and the Ely's arrived at the hotel they went to the front desk to check in only to find an incompetent employ who could not find their reservations. So it took over an hour before they got their rooms.

"Ok" said Mrs. Ely "Brynna and Wyatt in room 234, Sam and Jake in 235, and me and Luke in 236. Here you got kids a key for each of you."

"Meet us in the lobby at 6:00 so we can go out to dinner." Said Brynna. "Don't be late." And with that they left Sam and Jake to themselves.

Jake opend the door to a room with to full beds, two dressers, and a bathroom. "Pick one." He said motioning to the beds.

"The one by the window" she replied moving toward it and throwing her suitcases on it.

They unpacked and pretty much engorged each other until it was time to go.

"Lets go." Said Jake at five of six.

"Coming" Sam replied slipping on her sandals.

_Dinner:_

God thought Sam I would probably be able to talk to Jake if Jen hadn't pointed out that Jake was my type the day she found out about the trip. Know I like him this is so annoying

You know thought Jake if Sam didn't look so amazing with her hair pulled back I would probably be able to talk to her. Jake had liked Sam since she came back from San Francisco.

_Next day:_

"Okay kids we're going to drop you at the beach and go out for the day. So go get ready." Said Mrs. Ely.

At the beach after getting dropped off Sam and Jake sat on the beach and yet again engorged each other.

"That's it" said Sam "I'm going swimming and your coming. You need to have some fun you're so uptight you don't know how to have fun any more."

She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him toward the water.

"Sam" companied Jake "I hate swimming."

"To bad" replied Sam. "What are you going to say to my dad if I drown because you weren't there to save me, and who's gona watch me. Besides your way to protective of me to let me go in all alone."

Jake groaned she was right. He hated when she did this to him.

Sam went right in at dunked her head. When she came up Jake was still only half way in, so she went up to him and splashed him, smiled and ran back in the water.

"Oh, you better run cause I'm gona get you for that." With that Jake splashed in to the water after her. He grabbed her around the middle picked her up and threw her into the water.

"No" she laughed and screamed. Once she was in the water she snuck up on Jake and tackled him.

"Oh now it's on." He said grabbing her and pulling her under.

Sam and Jake laughed, screamed, dunked, tacked, and Sam got thrown by Jake many more times. This lasted for two hours.

They were seeing who could stay under the longest, when a wave crashed over them Jake came up but Sam didn't.

"Sam" screamed Jake. "Sam where are you" he looked around. Then he heard her.

"Jake" she screamed "HELP!"

Jake swam to her a few yards to his left. He grabbed her and swam toward shore. There he checked her head, arm's, and leg's for injury.

Sam couched up water and was extremely shaken.

"What happened?" asked Jake

"The wave crashed and I went under and could not get back up." Then Sam began to cry out of shock.

"It's alright" whispered Jake " your out of there now. Ssshhh it's alright." He rocked back and forth to make her stop crying.


	4. Dinner and Sunsets

**About Sam crying about being pulled under my characters will always be OOC. So tough if she not.**

Sam and Jake packed up there things and went to wait for their parents.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Jake.

"Yes, Jake I'm fine now." Sam said with exasperation. He was getting over protective now.

"How was your day?" asked Wyatt when they got into the car that their parents had rented.

"We had a great time" said Sam "until I got pulled under."

"YOU WHAT!" roared Wyatt.

Sam pressed her back against the seat, not surprised at her father's reaction

"I'm fine it was only for one minuet Jake got me out."

"She's fine. Wyatt look at her." Said Brynna.

Wyatt turned around mumbling some thing about not letting them go to the beach alone.

_Hotel:_

"Kids" called Mr. Ely knocking on their door. "Here's forty dollars for dinner. We're going out some where else call Brynna's cell phone if you need any thing.

"Okay" said Jake

"We want you back in this hotel by 11:00" said Wyatt who came out of his room "under stand?"

"Yes" said Sam.

Jake nodded.

"Se you later" called Brynna as she and Mrs. Ely guided their husbands to the elevator.

_Dinner:_

Sam and Jake left the hotel at five thirty to walk along the street looking for a place to eat.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Jake "cause I don't care."

"Okay, lets try that place on the corner." Suggested Sam.

Jake shrugged.

While looking at the menu they sat in silence Sam thought that dinner with Jake would be her chance to make him talk to her. After they ordered Sam began to ask Jake questions about how she could get her stubborn filly Tempest to lift her hooves so she could clean them. If there was one thing that Jake would and could talk about that was horse's.

"Well" said Jake "have you even tried to clean her hooves?"

"No Jake I'm asking you this because I've never trained a horse to lift it's feet before." Replied Sam sarcastically.

"Okay okay don't get snippy with me Brat.

"Don't call me that."

"What have you tried so far?" Jake asked.

"I've tried bribery, and gentle force. Both times she tried to bite me." Replied Sam

"Have some one hold her head, and use light nudges and an in charge tone, gentle force. I'll help you when we get back.

"Thanks Jake."

When their dinner came they ate in silence. Good thought Sam more than a three word conversation with Jake.

"Well" said Jake when they were outside the restaurant. "It's only seven o'clock what do you want to do?"

"Lets go for a walk on the beach." Suggested Sam.

"Okay." Said Jake. He would do whatever she wanted this entire week.

While they walked on the beach the sun began to set.

"Isn't it beautiful Jake?" asked Sam in a dreamy voice as she stopped to admire the sun set.

"Mmm" was Jake's answer.

"But yet sill not like home. Home is better."

Sam turned to look at Jake to see if he had a better answer. But he was just staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head but didn't look away.

She looked up into those mustang eyes which seemed to be glued on her

Before Sam could say another word Jake kissed her gently. When he pulled back they stared at each other for a minuet. Then she lowered her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam could not believe it Jake Ely had just kissed her, and now she was in his arm's.

"Sam" whispered Jake.

"Yeh?"

"Will…will you be my girlfriend?" asked Jake in a very nervous voice.

"Yes" she replied as she turned her head and kisses him.

_Well what do you think? Review._


	5. family can be weird

**Last chapee**

Jake new that this was what he had been waiting for. As long as he had liked Sam he never guessed he would have had the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend let a lone kiss her. But he had and now that he had the most beautiful girl from Nevada he was never letting her go.

"Hey I have an idea." Said Sam suddenly "is there any of the money your dad gave us left?"

"Yeh?" said Jake giving her a questioning look.

"How much?"

"Ten dollars."

"Great lets go" said Sam excitedly as she pulled Jake by the hand.

"Wait, what. Sam where are we going" asked Jake running behind her

"That fair down the street."

"But Sam the only thing that's open at this time is the games."

"So" replied Sam.

Jake sighed, "Whatever you want."

At the fair they played almost all the games. On the last one Jake won and had to pick a stuffed animal. "Pick one" he said.

Sam smiled. "The horse."

"Should' a figured." Said Jake as he handed her the animal.

Sam even dragged Jake to the craft section where he caught her admiring a necklace with a white tiger on it.

"You want it?" he asked.

"Jake you can't get me every thing." Said Sam

"That has nothing to do with my question. I asked you if you wanted it and I have the money."

"But I…"

Jake shook his head, picked up the necklace and walk to the cashier. Whether she wanted him to buy it or not he would get it for her.

When they got off the fair grounds Jake handed the necklace to Sam.

She flung her arms around his neck. "You're the best."

_Hotel:_

Sam and Jake were both reading back in their hotel room when Mrs. Ely and Brynna knocked on the door and let themselves in.

Sam glanced at Jake. He shrugged.

"Did you kids have a good time." Asked Brynna.

"Yes" replied Sam "can we help you?"

"Oh no" said Mrs. Ely "we were just checking on you. Come on Brynna we should leave them alone."

After they left Sam looked at Jake and said "You know we have strange family."

"Yeh . But at lest I'm with the sanest Forester." Said Jake kissing her.

Suddenly Brynna and Mrs. Ely barged back in. they squealed like little girls when they saw Sam and Jake kissing and high-five each other. "I told you it would work." Mrs. Ely partly screamed and they dashed out of the room.

Sam and Jake were too shocked to say any thing.

The next day they had to go home. When Sam and Jake came into the hallway to meet there parents for breakfast Brynna and Mrs. Ely rushed up and hugged them.

"Our plan worked." Said Mrs. Ely.

"What plan would that be mother?" asked Jake raising an eyebrow.

"Yeh" said Sam stepping back to lean on Jake looking over at Brynna who stood giggling next to her father "what plan."

"Our plan to get you together of courses !" said Brynna. "That was part of the reason for this vacation.

"We were so tired of seeing you two pass each other by without a glance." Said Mrs. Ely.

Sam rolled her eyes. "We're related to some pretty weird people."

Jake nodded. "Some times I wonder."

"Sam" said her father looking at Brynna "remind me why I married this nut case."

Sam giggled.

"You think yours is a nut case just you wait after that baby's born she really lose it." Said Mr. Ely.

And that was that they all left for breakfast then proceeded to the airport.

_I know it's over but there's a sequel coming._


End file.
